savetheatlanticfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 Atlantic hurricane season (Report Card :P)
This is my opinion of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. In this article, I will individually review each storm - sharing my opinion and letter grade of each storm. With no further ado, here it is! Tropical Storm Arlene Duration: June 8 - June 13 Intensity: 70 mph, 989 mbar Arlene was definitely a good way to start off the season. The storm was nearly a hurricane, and definitely a strong June storm. Affecting multiple countries, Arlene surprisingly caused only minor damage. A nice treat for hurricane fans. I will give Arlene a modest grade of "B" due to its intensity for June, however, it was not a hurricane. Letter Grade: B Tropical Storm Bret Duration: June 28 - June 30 Intensity: 40 mph, 1002 mbar Bret was a classic BoC Failicia. However, this storm should not be underestimated as it devastated hundreds of homes and flooded several towns. Nevertheless, it was still very weak in nature and not long-lived at all. Sorry Bret, but you are a failure and disgrace to your 1999 cousin. Letter Grade: F Hurricane Cindy Duration: July 3 - July 7 Intensity: 75 mph, 992 mbar A nice way to start off the month of July, but was probably overestimated. I mean, ARLENE was more intense than this storm. However, it was still a very strong storm that caused a surprising amount of damage to New Orleans and the surrounding Louisiana coast. I'll give Cindy credit for being upgraded to a hurricane in post-analysis, and for spawning some unnaturally strong tornadoes over land, but it was still very weak compared to some other storms in the season. Cindy, you have earned a grade of "B". Letter Grade: B Hurricane Dennis Duration: July 4 - July 13 Intensity: 150 mph, 930 mbar Whoa...Dennis! You were nearly a Category 5 hurricane that attained Category 4 status 3 times, in addition to becoming the earliest Category 4 hurricane on record! Not only that, you were the strongest storm to form before August...for eight days. You pulled off an unusual feat by blowing warm water throughout the Caribbean, allowing Emily (a GIRL) to take your record! Dennis, you have truly earned this grade of "A". Letter Grade: A Hurricane Emily Duration: July 11 - July 23 Intensity: 160 mph, 929 mbar My God, Emily! You were almost a 155 MPH Failicia until being upgraded to a Category 5 hurricane in post-analysis! You beat Dennis' record by eight days and were the earliest Category 5 hurricane on record! Emily, you were a stunning storm that truly pulled it all off. Devastating the Windward Islands and Yucatán Peninsula, you were also one of the strongest landfalling hurricanes this season! Emily, enjoy your grade of A+! Letter Grade: A+ Tropical Storm Franklin Duration: July 21 - July 29 Intensity: 70 mph, 997 mbar Franklin...you were almost a hurricane! Key word; ALMOST. Despite almost succumbing to dry air and shear, you stayed a tropical storm against the odds and attained a peak intensity near hurricane-force! Having been a fishspinner, you barely did anything as you traveled along the periphery of the Bermuda-Azores High. I'll give you a satisfactory grade of "C". Letter Grade: C Tropical Storm Gert Duration: July 23 - July 25 Intensity: 45 mph, 1005 mbar Gert, you were another BoC Failicia. Nearly identicial to Bret, you affected an area hard-hit by Emily only days before and therefore caused some hype. However, I'll give you SOME credit for being only slightly stronger than Bret and for causing some hype. Nevertheless, you were a Failicia and deserve an "F". Have fun alongside Bret! And like him, you disappoint your 1999 cousin. Letter Grade: F Tropical Storm Harvey Duration: August 2 - August 8 Intensity: 65 mph, 994 mbar Harvey, you were a strong tropical storm that persisted in the face of strong wind shear. However, there was nothing really significant about you, as you barely affected Bermuda nad remained at sea. I'll give you a generous grade of D+. Letter Grade: D+ Hurricane Irene Duration: August 4 - August 18 Intensity: 105 mph, 970 mbar The longest-lived storm of the season, Irene was quite a surprising one. You defied forecasts and managed to attain Category 2 status in waters thought to be too cold to support a tropical cyclone. You challenged NHC forecasters' abilities to make accurate predictions and persisted through unfavorable conditions. Plus, you were my favorite type of hurricane: a Cape Verde-type storm! Irene, you will receive a decent grade of B+. Letter Grade: B+ Tropical Depression Ten Duration: August 13 - August 14 Intensity: 35 mph, 1008 mbar Meh. That's all I can say about you. Meh. You were a short-lived tropical depression amidst a record-shattering season. You couldn't even become a TS!? Seriously!? The only good thing I can say about you is that you contributed to the formation of Hurricane Katrina. Letter Grade: F Tropical Storm Jose Duration: August 22 - August 23 Intensity: 60 mph, 998 mbar Jose, I am honestly disappointed in you. You were almost a BoC Failicia, although slightly stronger than Bret oand Gret. Nevetheless, you were shorter-lived and let land ruin you when you were still strengthening! I'm being generous when I give you this grade of D-. Letter Grade: D-